


More Than a Bounty Hunter

by FandomLovingFreak



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, No Smut, Unhappy Ending, boba isn’t canon personality. He’s soft. And in love., but also idk be prepared to maybe cry, relationship, soft!boba fett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLovingFreak/pseuds/FandomLovingFreak
Summary: She taught him how to be more than a bounty hunter... but is he willing to see himself past the helmet?
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	More Than a Bounty Hunter

The rush of stars that seemed to blur by the windows of the ship's hull was a familiar sight for him. Almost calming because of its ever presence in his life. Always on to the next planet, the rush of the stars following closely. 

Working alone had been easy. He didn't care for anyone but himself, maybe even ignoring himself and his own needs for the thrill of chasing bounties. The adrenaline of bounty hunting filled an empty part of him had filled a vacant piece of him for years now. Maybe it was the place his father tore out of him the moment he was killed. Perhaps, he had wondered, it was the part of him where a soul should be. But when he met her, he knew the latter couldn't be the answer to his question. Unfortunately, or so he thought, she proved to him he was human under the beskar armor. 

At first, he had hated her for this realization. She made him weak in ways he didn't understand. He'd been on his own since he was a child, never knowing affection or the warm touch of a caring hand. 

The moment he realized he harbored this feeling for her was when she was patching up his injured body. Somehow one of his bounties had outsmarted him at just the right moment and cut deeply between his armor on his shoulder. He remembered the pain that boiled up from the wound. The helmet protected the pain he knew was etched on his face, his pride protected the sound that threatened to be released from his lips. He eventually did subdue the bounty, dragging the twi'lek back to his ship despite the twangs of pain he felt deep inside the wound on his arm. 

She had been off with her own business to attend to. He didn't know quite what she did when she left the ship; she never offered an explanation, so let her be. She always ended up bringing a large sum of credits home and the occasional injury. However, still, her business was her own. By chance, she had walked into the ship the moment he was locking the bounty up.

"You're bleeding," she had said calmly, stepping near but politely not invading his space. He liked that about her. She never overstepped boundaries with him.

"I know." His answer was short, not because of the question but because the pain was slowly increasing on his shoulder and the surrounding area.

"Can I see it? Your shirt is soaked with blood, Boba." Again, she respects his space, her hand hovering over the injury. She waits for confirmation to touch him. He nods curtly, helping the girl peel the armor off his shoulder. Her fingers hesitate near the edge of his helmet, silently asking for permission.

"The helmet stays on." Technically this wasn't a rule; he wasn't a real Mandalorian. Never took the creed, never was part of a clan. But, the helmet was part of him. People knew him because of the helmet, not his face.

Tentatively she moves away his undershirt to inspect the damage. He sees her flinch slightly when she sees the full wound, her face quickly going back to its relaxed state. He wonders if she tries to conceal that little bit of horror that crossed her face for his sake.

"I won't lie… it's not great," she finally says, "might need a bit more than a bacta patch to heal properly."

"Do it."

She glances at him. He can never tell if she's looking at him, the visor where he can see her or if she only sees the helmet. "Are you sure you trust me?"

"Should I not?" His lip twitches into a smirk.

Of course,  _ she _ doesn't know that. "I won't hurt you."

"I know."

She quietly fixes up the wound. He winces when she cauterizes the wound. He does find her quiet "sorry" s funny every time he involuntarily moves. He tries to sneak little glances at her as she works. Hair tucked behind her ear, a determined frown on her sweet features. He focuses in on how her hand is incredibly steady as she works. That silly rise of warmth in his chest that he's brushed aside so often returns as she works. He resists the urge to sigh, or maybe touch her fingers that rest on his torn, blood shirt. It's deafeningly quiet between them, but annoyingly loud inside of his head.

"There," she sits back to look at the new scar, "let me apply the bacta patch."

"There's no need."

She purses her lips, annoyance clear in her expression, "just let me put a bacta patch on it, Boba." He sighs, not fighting her _ just this once _ .

"Let me get the kit," she pats his knee gently before getting up to retrieve the little medical kit stored on his ship. He knows most of the contents of the kit still are intact. He rarely lets the bacta patches heal the scars from the cauterizer gun. Why bother. Who's going to see the ugly scarring he's received already in the twenty-six years of his life? 

She sits back down in front of him, opening the little box up. Moving more of his sleeve away from the wound, she places the patch gently over the burnt flesh. Her fingers leave a trail of warmth on his bare shoulder.

"There." Her smile sets a burning, warm sensation in his chest. Sitting there for a moment watching her, he mutters a quick 'thank you' and gets up.

As time went on, and their relationship was tested, he found himself deeply in love with the girl he had once, reluctantly called his partner. She's brilliant, fierce, and kind. He was torn between wanting to protect her and keeping her from harm or watching her fight. Kriff, she's excellent with a blaster. 

By some divine intervention, she shares his feelings. He honestly doesn't believe her when she tells him she loves him. She mutters it quietly against his shoulder as they lay in his small cot. He remembers tensing up. She loves _ him _ ? 

His helmet had been off, something he became used to eventually. He still remembers the day he had decided to remove his helmet. The helmet was part of him, and she had accepted that. She had been so surprised when he casually removed the visor. Had stared at him for a moment before coming closer to get a better look. He clearly remembers her fingers as she hesitantly reached for his face, trailing across the ridge of his nose and the sharp line of his jaw. 

He remembers the feeling of her lips on his for the first time. She had leaned in when his helmet was off, caught him completely off guard with the press of her lips. He hadn't even had time to close his eyes before she was pulling back.

"What was that for?" he had asked, shocked by her boldness.

"I just wanted to try it." She had grinned and walked away, leaving him standing there. 

She had taught him how to be more than just a feared bounty-hunter. 

He thought he could live a life with her. This life, the one he had already built. And for a while, they were able to...until she got shot he thought it was possible. He thought he was going to lose her. He had dragged her body back to his ship, healed the wound as best as he could, sat near her as she slept. And when she was actually conscious again, he knew she wasn't safe with him. The moment she opened her eyes in the pale morning light, he knew he had to protect her. The only way to truly protect her was keeping her far away from him and the life he chose.

He didn't tell her his plan, landing on the planet. She followed alongside him happily, oblivious to his intention to leave her here. He had already decided he could possibly lose her at whatever local canteen this little town had. It was easier than explaining to her he was leaving. Boba was aware it was a cowardly move, something she would never forgive him for… But she would live. She'd be safe. His presence only put her in harm's way. Even if leaving her here would break him in ways she would never understand.

The canteen is packed, which is good. 

"I'll find a table," she smiles. That smile breaks his heart. It's probably the last time he'll see that smile, he realizes as he watches her walk into the crowd. He pauses for a moment, turning on his heel and walking out of the establishment.

He doesn't think she'll realize he's gone for a while until he hears her call his name. He stops in his tracks but doesn't turn around.

"You can't come with me." His voice is rough. 

Boba winces slightly when he feels her hand desperately cling to his arm.

"What? No… you can't leave me here. You can't--what about us? You're just going to throw  _ us _ away because--what?" He hears the desperation in her voice, strained and dry as she pleads with him. He shakes her arm off his body, letting it fall back to her side. 

When he looks up at her, he sees she's resolved to stony rage. Her jaw was tight as she clenches her teeth hard. 

After a moment of tense silence, she speaks, "If you leave me here… don't bother coming back." 

Her words  _ sting _ . He  _ wants _ to reach for her, his beautiful girl. But he can't. She can't be his anymore. He doesn't reply to her threat, turning away without another word. He pretends he doesn't hear her shaky intake of breath. Pretending he doesn't know, there are tears in her eyes or a knot in her throat. He walks away without a glance back, out of her life.

*

_ Years go by.  _

Loneliness is created he realizes after the first year. Everything is quieter, worse without her, but he can't return. He can't return for her wellbeing. 

She's better off. She's better off.  _ She's better off. _

He returns to the planet once a year, despite what she said. He convinces himself it's just to check on her. Make sure she's safe. Seeing her breaks him every time he returns to check up on her. 

But none of the past times visiting the planet he left her on and seeing her breaks him as much as when he comes back after a few years between visits and sees her in the market. He had thought he got over it, her. Thought it wouldn't hurt him anymore to visit her after he'd stayed away for nearly six years. Curiosity got the better of him, though.

When he sees her, he almost reaches out for her, but then he sees the child. A little girl who looks so much like her. He watches his girl grab the child's hand, leading her from stall to stall chatting playfully with the child. They pick out fruits and vegetables as the child talks with every vendor. It reminds him of her mother. Always speaking with people, a contrast to his interactions with others. 

The little girl begs for something, pleads with her mother. She smiles down at the pouting child, buying whatever she had wanted. 

He knows he's staring at her. Knows it's creepy and knows other people have taken notice. And then her eyes are on him, on his helmet. A millisecond only of recognition passes over her face before turning around, the girl's hand in hers. 

Nothing compares to the wound that her rejection inflicts on him. He turns back around. Back to his ship, resolved to let go of her this time. For real. 

She's moved on from him; she doesn't want to see him. Probably wants nothing to do with him. 

She probably has someone capable of loving her. She has a child. 

_ Another man's child _ .

All he's left with is the hollowness of that piece that he thought she would fill forever. 

Sitting in the pilot's chair, he glances over at the other empty chair. 

*

"Who was that metal man, mommy?" My daughter  _ had _ noticed the quick exit we made. She was a curious kid. Always noticing small things and demanding to know why or who or what.

"Someone I used to know," I answered her honestly. 

"Why didn't you say hi?" She swings my arm, skipping alongside me happily.

I look down at the girl I wouldn't have if he hadn't left me here. Hadn't left me to start over, even though it hurt. He had broken my heart, and I had sworn off love in response. No one would ever hurt me as he had. And then, I stumbled upon my husband one day as I tried to rebuild my life. He wormed his way into my life and my heart. Making me laugh for the first time in a long time. And then we were blessed with our daughter. The light of my life. 

"Some things are better left in the past, Bo."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> One chapter only 💛 won’t be another chapter mostly bc im not sure where this would go after he sees reader with her baby.
> 
> Also hope y’all noticed that reader named her kid after him💛


End file.
